


Life Together

by slyfighter2011



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Happy, I am not good at tagging, M/M, marry me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011
Summary: So life with malec and kidsOf sorts.It was suppose to just be 100 word like dabble but ended up 650ish XD





	Life Together

**Author's Note:**

> It’s an attempt to write something fluffy
> 
> Hi! It’s S, Sly w/e it’s cool or Casee XD
> 
> I have a new handle on twitter it’s @CaseesMalec  
> Feel free to follow me  
> And to live tweet this if you want #LTBYS
> 
> Anyways enjoy hopefully it’s not horrible

With having adopted two kids, life was loud within the Lightwood-Bane’s loft. Yet, somehow Alec had somehow zoned out while watching his two children play. Thinking about how they’d came here, and he had a dopey happy smile on his face.

Oh how none of this would have been possible, had Magnus never crashed his wedding all those years ago. While Alec had proposed, what seemed like years ago to him now..—wait it actually had been about five years since he had proposed.. Alec and Magnus still weren’t exactly married in a legal sense, but inside their hearts they were. 

There was also their two beautiful adopted children. 

“Darling?” Blinking with a sigh and a smile up at Magnus who was standing in front of him with Blueberry, which was an endearing nickname Magnus had given their warlock son. Who seemed to have been crying, and Rafe was at the side of Magnus with his head down. They’d been rough housing again, and Rafe might’ve been the older soon they adopted just a year ago. 

Rafe had been orphaned due to an attack on the Spain Institute, which both his parents lost their lives. It broke both Magnus’ and Alec’s hearts and Rafe had taken up with Alec as he’d been the one that saved Rafe from some sort of demon, Magnus couldn’t think of at the moment. 

Alec looked up at Magnus, with that same dopey eyed smile he had on, “Marry me.” Magnus blinked at him. “I believe you already asked me that darling.” Alec didn’t really understand why, Magnus diverted the question.. Which Alec knew was true, he had asked him five years ago, and  _ they  _ still weren’t married. There hadn’t been a grand event, and Alec didn’t understand why they still weren’t. 

But he did, know it didn’t actually matter.

He know Magnus loved him and Magnus know Alec loved him. 

He didn’t wanna stir the same argument, mortality versus immortality. At least he didn’t want to in front of the kids.

But Alec couldn’t help but grin and stand in front of Magnus, “Marry me Magnus.” His eyes shining, hoping that he could get the man of his dreams to say yes, in front of their two children who were watching. “I know you're scared that you’ll be alone, but aren’t you always telling me to live on the moment?” Taking a calmed down Max from Magnus’ arms and sitting him in the chair behind him along with Rafe crawling into the chair with Max.

It was then that Alec got down on his knee again as he had in a more vibrant, extravagant way before. But this proposal, it seemed more like him.. Alec and other way was more flashy like Magnus. Either way Magnus had said yes that time too, and it wasn’t as if Magnus had turned him down right here. 

Magnus was just confused by what Alexander was doing.

Even Alec was a tad confused, but it was more wanting to do it.. The getting married part, “I’m  _ not _ going  _ anywhere,  _ Magnus.” Gripping onto Magnus’ hands as Magnus looked at him. “Yes..” Were the words that came out of Magnus’s mother,  _ again _ . Alec never doubt that Magnus would say no, but Alec wanted to be a true family. 

“Why?” Magnus asked sounding confused, “Because I want us to be a  _ true _ family. We are a family, but I want us to be husbands.” Alec stood closing the gap between them, and laying a sweet innocent kiss on his fiancés lips. As there were innocent eyes watching, “So, tomorrow?” He laughed as Magnus gapped running away from Magnus to get the children ready for bed.

There had been a delay in the;

“ALEXXANNNDER!!...” And all Alec could do was laugh happily, because everything was and is wonderful in his life, in  _ their _ life together. 


End file.
